


Bus Stop

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The guys take advantage of public transportation.





	Bus Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Bus Stop by Frankie

June 1999  
Disclaimer: The boys are on loan from CC, 1013, and FOX.  
Rating/Pairing: NC-17 for m/m goings on (skidaddle, if this ain't your cuppa joe), M/K  
Summary: The guys take advantage of public transportation.  
Notes: This is just a random snippet I found while cleaning out my disks. No rhyme, no reason, no beta.  
Feedback: Good, bad or indifferent to 

* * *

Bus Stop  
by Frankie  
==========

"I saw that, Alex."

"What?"

"The way you were checking out that guy's ass."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Oh, god, Fox, are we doing this again.?"

"Well, I just think you should have enough respect for me to not ogle every man that walks by."

"First of all, I wasn't 'ogling' him. And secondly, he was a fire fighter. Come on! How could I not look?"

Mulder raised an eyebrow. "So you admit you were checking him out?"

Alex opened his mouth to respond then, realizing he'd never win this particular argument, chewed on his lower lip in what he hoped was a thoughtful way. He tried to think of something clever to say. Unfortunately, he wasn't feeling particularly clever at the moment.

"And how did you know he was a fire fighter anyway?" Mulder asked.

"It said so on his shirt. Didn't you see it?"

"I wasn't looking at his shirt. I was too busy watching you watch his ass." Mulder grinned and put his hand on Alex's thigh. "I wish I knew you watched me that way."

Alex put his hand over Mulder's. "I do. When you walk across a room I watch you...and wish I could fuck you where you stand."

The statement hit Mulder below the belt. "Why are we sitting here again?"

"We're waiting for the bus because we are temporarily without a car." He moved Mulder's hand into his lap. "If we were in the car, I could let you have some of this."

"Sure, tease me in a public place."

"Okay," Alex said, pressing Mulder's hand against his crotch. "Just give me a second."

"Stop it." Mulder yanked his hand away and smiled at the elderly couple who happened to be walking past them. They looked at the two men and started walking a little faster in the other direction. Mulder sighed. "It's not my fault it's in the shop, Alex."

"What? My dick?"

"No, smartass. If you'd actually taken in the car when it started making that knocking noise-"

"Oh, so it's *my* fault. Maybe if you'd get rid of that piece of junk and actually buy a new car, I'd have known that strange noises weren' t the norm. Anyway," Alex ran his hand lightly across Mulder's thigh, "you used to like it when I teased you."

"I still like it, but not when we're sitting at a bus stop at ten o'clock at night, looking like a couple of perverts who're about to start going at it."

"I repeat. If we had a car-"

"Are you gonna keep that up all night?"

"With any luck," Alex grinned and kissed Mulder's cheek.

"Alex, do you ever think about anything but sex? There's a time and a place for everything you know."

"First of all, I don't always think about sex. And secondly," his hand slid to start caressing Mulder's inner thigh, his fingers lightly grazing the denim-clad crotch, "what does it matter if I do?"

Mulder chuckled and looked at the mischievous grin on his partner 's face. "I don't want to get arrested for lewd behavior. Neither do you."

This time Alex sighed. "I know." He looked out at the street. "Here's our bus."

They boarded the near empty bus and found a seat in the back. Mulder sat next to the window and Alex took a seat beside him, putting his arm around Mulder and giving his shoulder a quick squeeze. He leaned in to whisper into Mulder's ear. "I want to kneel down between your legs right here and swallow your cock." He then leaned back and looked straight ahead, smiling at a little old lady sitting a few seats away who turned around at the sound of Mulder's moan.

Mulder shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable while concealing his steadily growing erection. Alex always did this to him.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, his eyes full of mock concern. "You're looking a little flushed."

"I'm fine, Alex. Just don't do that anymore. Wait until we get home."

"Don't do what? I'm just telling you how much I want your dick. What's wrong with that?" Mulder shifted again.

"Besides," Alex continued, enjoying the effect he always had on his lover, "you're always telling me how much you want to do it outside."

"I didn't mean a city bus, Alex."

"You sure? I trust you not to say anything when I start licking your hot, juicy-"

"Shut up," Mulder hissed through clenched teeth and moved again, trying to ease his growing discomfort.

Alex beamed then mimed zipping his lips.

"Thank you. Now, no more talking until we get home."

The bus stopped to pick up a young couple who sat toward the front. Mulder noticed that he and Alex were the only ones in the back of the bus. The little old lady was the closest to them and she was four seats away. As if reading Mulder's mind, Alex leaned over and whispered into his ear. "It's not like anyone would see anything."

"What did I just say?"

Putting up his hands in a gesture of resignation, Alex sighed heavily. "Fine, I won't say another word."

"Good."

The two of them sat in silence, watching the lights of the city whiz by as they both looked out the window. Alex tapped Mulder's shoulder, making him turn around.

"What?"

Casually placing his hand on the bulge in his lover's jeans, Alex mouthed the words 'I want your dick,' causing Mulder to breathe in quickly.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"I'll be really disappointed if I have to explain, Fox." Alex unzipped Mulder's jeans and slipped his hand inside.

Mulder bit his lip so he wouldn't make anymore sounds that would cause anyone to turn around and see them. Alex's hand started to stroke him through his boxers and then slipped inside the thin layer of fabric. The feel of Alex's hand against his cock made Mulder inhale sharply.

"Alex. Stop." His whisper was more urgent this time.

"Don't worry. I'll stop as soon as we're finished." Alex smiled and licked his lips, shifting out of his seat to kneel between Mulder's legs. Unfastening the button of Mulder's jeans, he placed a quick kiss on the worried mouth before bending down to lick the exposed head of Mulder's cock. Mulder put his hand on the back of Alex's head and wrapped his fingers in the younger man's hair to keep himself from making any noise. When Alex's tongue snaked out and slowly lapped up the precome which was steadily leaking from the slit, Mulder bit his lip.

The bus stopped to let the young couple off. As it started moving again, Alex went all the way down on Mulder and smiled at the tightening of Mulder's fingers in his hair. He slowly started to move his head and sucked on his lover's cock, enjoying the heat and taste in his mouth. Mulder thrust his hips forward, wanting to fuck Alex's mouth, but Alex held his hips down and continued sucking. He moved a hand to start lightly fingering Mulder's balls and laughed at the squirming the action produced. Easing his mouth off the rigid flesh, he looked at Mulder.

"What? Why are you stopping?" Mulder whispered.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to keep going. We *are* in public."

"Get back down there before I kill you."

Alex shrugged. "Just as long as you remember this was *your* idea." He lowered his head again and licked the straining member from the base to the tip before taking it completely into his mouth. He could feel Mulder fighting to stay quiet and anticipated the payback that he'd be subjected to once they got home. It made his own already throbbing cock press even harder against the confines of his pants.

Alex looked up at his lover's face and felt his stomach quiver at the need he saw there, proud that he was the cause of it. His hand moved down to massage the perineum gently, at first, then a little more firmly until Mulder was slowly moving his hips, the picture of forced restraint. The sensation of silky, hard heat sliding over his tongue elicited a soft moan from Alex and he moved his hand further down, placing the tip of a finger at Mulder's entrance. This soon proved to be too much for the man, and he came, shooting his load down Alex's throat. Alex kept sucking on the jerking flesh until it softened and Mulder moved his head away. Sitting back on his heels, Alex smiled up at his lover as he tucked Mulder back into his jeans and fastened them.

"I'm a full service establishment," he said, taking his seat again. Putting his arm around Mulder's waist, he kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, that should last me until we get home."

Mulder faced him and leaned in to kiss him, his mouth relishing the feel of the firm, warm lips under his. "Umm, I should be thanking you. I should also learn not to doubt you." He kissed Alex's neck.

Alex sighed and closed his eyes. "Watch it, babe. I still need to come and I don't want to fuck you right here in front of that sweet old lady."

Mulder raised his head. "I think this is our stop, anyway." He pulled the cord to signal they wanted to get off the bus.

The bus pulled over at the next stop and Alex followed Mulder as they walked to the front. Before the driver opened the doors, he winked at the two of them and then looked up. They'd forgotten about the mirror over the driver that gave him a perfect view of the entire bus, all the way to the back. Mulder blushed and Alex laughed as the driver opened the doors and they got out.

"You realize we're never going to be able to take public transportation again." Mulder put his arms around Alex's waist and pulled him close, ignoring the stares from passers by.

"Why is that, stud?"

"Because I'm never going to be able to show my face on this route again. And more importantly, I won't be able to get on a bus without getting a hard-on. Could be very uncomfortable after a while."

"Well," Alex softly kissed Mulder's lips, "as long as I'm with you, you won't have a thing to worry about."

END

Oh, jeez, forgive me...


End file.
